


作为兄长Nicholas没能禁止的事

by xiaosinian



Category: The Game (1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>配对：Conrad Van Orton（西恩潘饰）/Nicholas Van Orton（迈克尔道格拉斯饰）</p>
            </blockquote>





	作为兄长Nicholas没能禁止的事

一、在床上吃东西  
“Conrad！”当Nicholas从浴室里出来，看到Conrad正趴在他的床上看漫画，手边放了一桶薯片时，内心是崩溃的。  
他的第一反应就是把人踢到地上，把床单从床上拽下来塞到洗衣机里，再拿吸尘器把屋子吸一遍。  
但理智告诉他他明早上课的作业还没写，如果不想熬到后半夜就放弃这些打算。  
Conrad抬头看了他一眼，伸手把床上的薯片渣掸到了地上。  
他本来已经平复下去的情绪又被惹了起来。  
“那玩意会招蟑螂的！”  
没错，他不是因为有洁癖，而是在看见过一次蟑螂趴在他的枕头上之后，就再也无法容忍任何食物残骸的遗留。  
“放心，我会保护你的。”  
“……”Nicholas终于意识到不能再放任Conrad看那些烂七八糟的漫画了。  
但那是另一件事，现在首要的不是这个。“滚回你自己房间睡。”他说道，想让那桶薯片离自己屋子越远越好。  
“我怕黑。”Conrad没有任何起身的意思，回道。  
“……Connie，别在你今天犯的错中再加上说谎这条。”

二、熬夜  
他几乎是半闭着眼睛拿钥匙开了门，他太困了，恨不得直接睡在门口的地毯上。  
然后他发现Conrad屋子里的灯还亮着。他一边解西装的扣子一边推开了门：“Connie，遇见什么麻烦了吗？”  
Conrad被他吓了一跳，“没事。”在反应过来后，赶紧否认。  
他瞄了一眼开着的电脑，看到了社交软件的界面，他叹了口气，果然Conrad不可能熬夜做任何与学业有关的事情。  
“没事就早点睡。”那是他现在最发自肺腑的忠告，熬夜的感觉太难受了。  
“知道了。”Conrad随口答道，Nicholas能听出里面的冷淡。  
他强打起精神想缓和一下气氛，“是女朋友吗？”他问。  
Conrad终于看了过来，蓝眼睛里封闭着什么，Nicholas困得眼球干涩脑仁发疼，等着他弟弟说话。  
终于Conrad开口了：“不管你的事，Daddy。”  
“……”青春期的孩子是最邪恶的生物没有之一，他在内心咒骂着，转身回屋睡觉。

三、混乱的男女关系  
在Conrad交了个男朋友时，他以为Conrad终于承认了性向而不再用混乱的感情关系来发泄自我了。  
如果有人能让Conrad安定下来，他不介意那人是男是女。  
一个月后两个人分手，Conrad又交了个女朋友。  
两年下来Nicholas已经放弃去记Conrad的那些男女朋友的名字长相以及性别了，他认清了那些只是炮友的事实。  
Conrad坐在他的对面，挂着放纵的生活习惯带来的黑眼圈，整个人被阴郁笼罩着。  
“所以你在逃避什么？”他问。  
Conrad看了他一眼，露出个苦笑：“有些事情，有些人，你知道永远不可能的，”他大概是把内心的嫌弃表现了出来，于是Conrad单方面结束了对话，“你不懂。”  
他确实不懂那些为了一段感情要死要活的行为，他一直觉得，那些人无聊至此大概是因为没有一个让人有操不完的心的弟弟。

四、吸烟  
“我以为你戒了。”  
“它不让我戒。”Conrad点着了烟，吸了一口。  
“这里禁止吸烟。”他提醒着。  
“我是和你来的。”Conrad说道，蓝眼睛中带着无辜的神色。  
“……在加利福利亚的餐厅里吸烟是违法的。”  
“操他的加利福利亚。”  
餐厅里的目光聚集了过来，他轻叹了口气，告诉自己算了，你不可能再纠正的了一个快三十的人的教养问题，Conrad小时候他没做到的事，现在更做不到。

当Conrad吻他的时候，他发现自己并不讨厌那种烟草的味道，带着点侵略性和与那味道的主人相一致的自由散漫。也或许他就是没办法讨厌Conrad的一切。  
但不讨厌是一回事，是否容忍这种有害健康的事是另一回事。

 

“看看这个。”他把纸递给了趴在他旁边的Conrad。  
Conrad挂着一种吃惊但又意料之中的表情看完了那些条条框框，“感觉就像签卖身契，”Conrad做了个鬼脸，“我要是不签会怎么样？”  
“回你自己的屋睡。”  
“我怕黑，”Conrad一如既往地扯着谎，忽然想到了什么，“嘿，Nicky，这算婚前协议吗？如果我签了之后违反了怎么办，要打离婚官司吗？”  
“……买一捆藤条回来就行。”  
Conrad耸耸肩，做出个无所谓的表情，把纸放在床单上签了自己的名。  
“别在床上写字，你一不小心就会画到床单上。这也是要加进去的……还有很多要加的……”他意识到这一点，忽然觉得任重而道远。  
“什么都行，你想加什么都行。”Conrad说着把纸和笔甩到了一边凑了上来，他想说把东西放到桌子上，但Conrad的唇已经温柔地吻了上来。于是他决定这不是什么大问题，可以放到一会儿再说。  
end


End file.
